Around the Globe
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Frodo and his friends have been reunited! That will change, when Frodo and his friends enter Epcot, which is the last park Frodo, Sam, and Rosie go to before they go home. It's a heartfelt goodbye for all, and not all the hobbit friends will be happy about it. Sequel to 'The Missing Hobbits'.
1. The Last Morning

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ , Disney characters, and the places at Walt Disney World. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Disney. All canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the conclusion of my Sights at Walt Disney World fanfic series. :) It has taken me a long time to reach this point, partially because I too felt like I was on vacation.

This may be another calm fanfic, due to the World Showcase Epcot has to offer, but that's about it. Now, a few hobbits may try the rides at Epcot, which are thrilling rather than calming. :) They may, but we'll find out in this fanfic if they go on the rides or not. We'll see. :)

Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Frodo Baggins slept on under the white covers of his very comfortable queen-sized bed. Dawn hadn't yet broken the horizon; and yet, it was nearly time when Frodo naturally awoke from sleep.

Frodo was a perky chap with bright blue eyes, lighter-than-usual skin, which he inherited from the Fallohide bloodline on his mother's side, fair elven-like features, short pointy ears, and soft, thick, curly dark brown hair that rested on his head and the tops of his feet. This morning, he was dressed in a pair of white pajamas. It didn't compare to his nightgown, but he would take the pajamas any time.

Frodo was staying at the Walt Disney World Beach Club Resort, in a one-bedroom suite on the Club Level. Unlike all the other suites at the Beach Club Resort, his suite was one of the rarer suites because it had its own dining room, complete with a dark mahogany dining room table and cushioned chairs. He was the exception, but that was all right.

At least, he could have room service whenever he liked, as long as he was still on vacation, of course.

Brown paint covered the walls of the suite. Everywhere, from the living room and kitchen to the bathroom and bedroom. In a way, Frodo found peacefulness in this suite, loving how the colors complemented each other.

It truly was a wonder to behold with the colors, almost as if he were at the sea right now, instead of at the parks. He guessed that was the way of the Beach Club Resort.

The dining room stood behind the living room, which had its own balcony, with white railing wrapped around it, which observed the garden that stood on the ground floor, just outside the suites. The garden was rich with greenery, which made Frodo a bit jealous of his own garden at Bag End. Oh well. They were two different gardens. He supposed that was all right.

The living room had a beige couch decked with blue pillows, as well as dark oak furniture that stored the television set and a remote control for the television. Along a wall sat a painting with two anthropomorphic mice, Mickey and Minnie Mouse, sitting on a beach, wrapped in each other's arms. The brown carpet wrapped around the suite, giving comfort to poor Frodo's feet and anyone else's who was a guest staying at the hotel.

Next to the living room was a kitchen, complete with its own oven and microwave, along with a refrigerator for storing food and drinks. It took Frodo some time to learn what these appliances were called, but he quickly got the hang of it.

Along the wall, next to the living room and dining room, stood the bathroom with its beige tiled floor, a white sink, and a white tub with spotted curtains. The soap had been used more than once during Frodo's stay, as did the shampoo, while the towels and washcloths had recently been washed, cleaned, and returned to their proper places, thanks to the maids who worked at the hotel. There was also a basin and a pitcher for Frodo's use, should he need to wash his face from the morning and evening grime.

Beyond the double doors, which Frodo closed before going to bed, Frodo was still asleep in his queen-sized bed, doing nothing more than dream about his marvelous time at Walt Disney World. A beige couch stood in one corner, along with a grey cushioned bedside table in another. A dark oak writing desk stood against a wall, right underneath a picture of a bluebird.

In all, it was a nice suite, if Frodo did say so himself. He regretted that this was the last day he would spend at Walt Disney World. He hoped to make the best of it. No matter the odds, he would not be deterred from his task of having as much fun as he could.

That was for sure.

.

Frodo opened his eyes. He breathed in deeply, allowing the sunrise's morning rays to overwhelm his senses. He was wide awake now and ready to start the day! If only it felt that way.

To him, this morning meant something else. It was the last day of his vacation and that meant saying goodbye to a lot of people, people he just got to know and care about, people he knew for a long time. It also meant saying goodbye to Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took, his cousins and best friends. He couldn't forget them. Those two rascals were going to visit the rest of the parks after their trip to Epcot.

Frodo, Sam, and Rosie already did that. So, there was no need for them, after visiting Epcot, to stay in the parks for another day.

Frodo sighed, looking around at his surroundings. He would miss this suite, miss coming here and relaxing. Granted, he would probably spend an hour watching television, as well as ordering room service, and eat breakfast in his suite. It was all good.

At last, he got out of bed and went to his dresser to pull out some fresh, clean clothes. He made his way into the bathroom to do his business, do his morning routine, get dressed, and get ready for the day. When he finally came out of the bathroom, happier than he had been, he was dressed in a white shirt, red suspenders, and light brown knee breeches. He had several white shirts, but he figured it was time to change into a different kind of knee breeches f, even if they were a lighter shade of brown he was wearing.

Besides, he was on vacation! And it wasn't like he had to be formal. No! That's probably why his clothing choice was informal.

He turned to his dining room table. There, like the past four days, was a piece of paper listing all his breakfast choices for room service. Frodo looked at the list, the menu, picked up the pen that was on the table, and checked off each item that he wanted to be delivered. When he was finished, he set the pen and the paper down, watching them disappear and hearing his front door knock.

Frodo skidded over to the front door, opening it, and allowing the waiter to come in with a tray filled with food, as well as his drinks. He thanked the man, as the waiter set down his food and his drinks, all the dishes, onto the dining room table, before departing from the room. Frodo closed and locked the door, heading over to the dining room table to eat his breakfast, as well as drink his whole milk and orange juice.

His mouth watered when he saw all the edible choices: fluffy yellow scrambled eggs, sizzling crisp bacon, meaty golden-brown sausage links, fried golden-brown hash browns, and two fluffy, golden-brown pancakes, complete with rich maple syrup and creamy butter. Frodo licked his lips, deciding on what to eat first. His breakfast choices looked good, but he quickly debated on eating the eggs first or the sausage. The debate ended as he dived into his eggs, eating them with satisfaction.

Minutes passed and soon he was done eating breakfast. Full, Frodo felt near sleepiness creep over him. The sleepiness passed, right as another knock was heard on the front door. Frodo rushed over to open the door, causing the same waiter to appear and take his dishes. Frodo thanked him, watching the waiter leave his room, with the waiter's tray on tow, moments before Merry, a young hobbit with curly, light brown hair and a smirk on his face, paraded into Frodo's suite. Satisfaction wore on the young hobbit's face, making Frodo think there was something intriguing on the young hobbit's mind.

"Frodo, when are we leaving? Everyone' s waiting for you down in the lobby," Merry asked, curiously, pointing to the door.

"Hang on. Let me finish up and we can go," Frodo said, making his way into the bathroom one last time to do his business. Minutes passed before he was ready to leave his suite and follow his younger cousin out into the carpeted hallway.

Frodo received no new note from Mickey Mouse. He didn't need another one, not after yesterday's note the anthropomorphic mouse gave to him, while visiting Animal Kingdom to ride the rides and explore. Frodo knew this was his last day at the parks. He didn't want to waste it.

Frodo looked at his suite one last time. He'd miss this suite. Such comfort he knew wouldn't return after he left the parks and returned home. Back to Bag End.

At last, Frodo closed the door and locked the suite's front door. He'd see his clothes and basic necessities again when he came home. Of this, he felt sure would happen.

"Come on, cousin! It's time to meet up with everyone and head to Epcot!" Merry said, leading the way.

"What's stopping them?" Frodo asked with a smirk, following his younger cousin down the hallway and back to the lobby, where his adventures at Walt Disney World began.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Bus Stop to Epcot

Sorry for the delay. I was slow revising this chapter. Hope it turned out all right. :)

*.*.*

Frodo entered the lobby with Merry, wowed by what he saw. Glass doors could be seen on one side of the lobby, while the cream-colored walls added brightness to the room. The rose and mint colors from the furniture, rugs, and plants gave off a warm atmosphere, while the thick, cushioned couches and chairs added to the feel of this room. There were also some polished dark wooden tables, complete with a floral décor of roses standing inside vases.

Frodo would miss this lobby. He would miss walking up to the front desk to meet with the front desk manager, asking for directions and anything else he needed. Quietly, Frodo passed his key over to the front desk manager, who stared at the key shrewdly, before shrugging.

"In my suite, all of my clothes and basic necessities… anything I bought… that should go back to Bag End, right?" Frodo asked the front desk manager, who smiled back at him.

"Yes, it should. This is your last day here, right?" The front desk manager asked. Frodo nodded, causing the front desk manager to sigh. "Then I wish you luck on your journey home. Your home's front door should arrive at…" he checked his clipboard, nodding in appreciation, "…yes! Your front door will arrive at Epcot after the night show. You should find it there. It will take you back home."

"Thank you," Frodo said, pleased.

"Well, I guess that means Rosie and I should go back home, too, after the night show," Samwise Gamgee, a curly, light brown-haired hobbit, beamed.

"Now, now, Sam. We mustn't upset Frodo," Rosie Cotton, a hobbitess with curly light brown hair and donned in a blue dress, smiled back at Frodo. "After all, we want to make this trip to Epcot the best!"

"I do hope you're right," Sam said, patting Rosie's hand.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if the park didn't have delectable sweets!" Pippin Took, a curly, golden-haired hobbit wearing a red shirt, red suspenders, and black knee breeches, said in intrigue.

Frodo chuckled, staring at Pippin's clothes in intrigue. "Why Pippin, did you decide to be a pirate?"

"Don't bother. Pippin's been acting like this all morning," Merry said, rolling his eyes.

"Why yes, I did!" Pippin said, pleased. "Although, I must say these clothes could be well suited for a villain."

"All right. May we please go?" Frodo suggested, eagerly.

"All right. As long as you're fine." Sam said, standing up and following Mr. Frodo out the glass doors.

"I'm more worried about you," Frodo said, concerned for Sam's health. He patted Sam on the shoulder, telling him, "Maybe you shouldn't ride any more intense rides."

"What are you talking about? I'm fit as a fiddle! Although, I do think I'll take it easy today," Sam admitted, kindly.

"That's my boy," Rosie said, cuddling Sam's arm. Sam blushed madly, unable to explain why he breathed heavily.

Frodo laughed. Ah. It was good to have the gang back together!

.

Frodo and his friends wandered across the sidewalk to the bus stop, sitting on the bench while waiting for the bus to come. It was nice to get out and about at this early hour. Frodo didn't see the point of going back to bed.

Why did he need that? He was fine!

He yawned. Okay, maybe he needed to sleep. But how could he do that? He was ready to start the day, see what Epcot had to offer! At least, that's what he thought.

He looked up as a bus arrived with a digital sign that said Epcot on the front. That was his and his friends' bus, which they stepped inside and sat down at their designated cushioned couches. The cushioned seats were so lovely. Frodo looked out the window, right as the door closed and the bus moved.

Frodo looked at the road and all the people walking about the resort. The bus turned this way and that. Minutes passed before the bus stopped at the entrance to Epcot, where a giant golf ball sat just beyond the entrance to the park. Frodo followed his friends out of the bus, as the bus made its way across the parking lot and back onto the road.

Frodo turned to his friends, joining them as they reached the ticket area, paid with their coins, and got their maps. Frodo stared at Epcot's map in wonder, while he and his friends entered the park. He couldn't believe it! There were two parts of the park to explore: Future World East and West, and the World Showcase area.

Hmm… which way should he go?

"Well," Merry suggested loud and proud, "since we'll be in one park, Pippin and I will explore the rides. Maybe we'll check out Spaceship Earth!"

"Ooh! I like the sound of that!" Pippin turned to the others, telling them with a smile, "We'll be in Future World East, West, and inside the giant golf ball," Pippin pointed out, showing the giant golf ball standing before them.

"Well," Sam chimed in, "Rosie and I will be at the World Showcase area."

"It should take us all day to explore the World Showcase, but it will be worth it!" Rosie said with a smile.

"That's what I'm countin' on," Sam said, kissing Rosie on the top of her forehead.

"Which way are you going, Frodo?" Pippin asked, getting Frodo's attention.

"Um…" Frodo looked at the map in confusion. He didn't know what to do. Should he travel to Future World East and West, or visit the World Showcase? There was so much to do here. He had to the be the odd hobbit out! "Tell you what?" He decided what to do. "I'll meet Mickey at the Meet-and-Greet Center, and then catch up to Sam and Rosie at the World Showcase. Does this sound fair?"

"Oh, you don't need to wait up for us," Rosie said, joyously. "I'm sure we'll meet up with you."

"Well, we'd better get going," Sam said, taking Rosie's hand and leading her towards the World Showcase.

"We'll see you later, Frodo! Merry, Pippin!" Rosie waved to Frodo, Merry, and Pippin. Frodo looked at Merry and Pippin, who were already off to Future World.

Frodo sighed. He was alone. That had to happen.


	3. Epcot Character Spot

Sorry for the long delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

*.*.*

Frodo walked past the giant golf ball shaped globe. For a moment, he spotted Merry and Pippin walking around Future World, searching for something to do. Frodo smirked, shaking his head as he wandered off in search of Epcot's Character Spot. Surely, the building must be here—and there it was over by Future World West!

Frodo made his way past the sliding glass doors, with their black frames attached to the doors. He stared in awe at the building's interior. There was so much blue on the walls, as well as silhouettes of the anthropomorphic mice and a dog as they walked across the beige part of the curved wall in a repeated pattern.

Above his head were three silver television screens, showing off cartoons of Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and their dog Pluto. Frodo learned about the others' names since he first entered the parks, but it took some time to learn their names by heart.

He sighed, making his way past another open doorway, revealing the inside of a darkened room with bright lights revealing Mickey, Minnie, and their yellow dog Pluto in their own designated areas, complete with their own cartoonish backgrounds of landscapes behind them.

It was hardly busy in this area. So, Frodo approached Mickey, hoping to talk to him again. Lo and behold! Mickey saw him coming and waved to him.

"Say there! How are you doing, Frodo? Enjoying the park?" Mickey chucked, delighted to see him.

"Yes, it's fantastic!" Frodo said, trying not to tear up. "But it's also my last day at the Disney Parks. Did you know that?" He had to confirm what he read in Mickey's note.

Mickey sighed, depressed. "Yeah, I know it." He gestured for Frodo to sit down at a nearby wooden bench. Once they were seated, Mickey explained, "Frodo, I know it's hard to leave this place, but you can't stay in a vacation world forever. You have to go back home."

"But I don't want to go back," Frodo said, calmly. "I love it here! Couldn't I stay a bit longer?"

"If such a thing were possible, we'd allow anyone to stay in this world longer," Mickey shook his head. "The worlds must convene and part ways eventually. So, your journey is reaching its end in this world. I'm sure your friends must agree. Sam will be delighted to go home!"

"All Sam talks about is home," Frodo said, serious. "Home, for me, was not one bound to one place. And yet, I can't help feeling like I should go back."

"You must do what your heart tells you," Mickey said, calmly.

"But it won't be the same," Frodo admitted, bluntly.

"No, but if your heart is longing to go to other places, then maybe you should leave home. You do have that option, Frodo. You don't have to spend the rest of your life in the Shire," Mickey said, giving him some words of encouragement.

Frodo thought it over. He missed home. And yet, his mind was on other matters. He wasn't chosen to explore this world for no reason. Something must have been nagging at him to go and explore this place. His heart was for home… or was it? His mind certainly thought of home, but now… now, that seemed like a world away. _Literally_ a world away.

All he wanted to do was stay in Epcot, Animal Kingdom, Magic Kingdom, Disney's Hollywood Studios, and Disney's Boardwalk. Mickey was right. Sometimes the vacations must end and he must return to the Shire. But how much had he changed?

"Well," Mickey's voice broke through Frodo's train of thought, "enough of the sad stuff." He stood up, causing Frodo to do the same. "Let's see you enjoy the rest of your day! I'll be watching yah, making sure you're all right! And if you feel lonely… well, I'm sure someone around here will be more than happy to assist yah, so you'll never be alone."

"I think I would prefer being left alone," Frodo chuckled, realizing some part of him still needed support. He looked back at Mickey, Minnie, and Pluto, who waved to him. He waved back, exiting the building seconds later.

Well, where to next? Why! How about the World Showcase? Yes, that sounded like a fine plan!

.

Sam and Rosie entered the Canadian side of the World Showcase. It was splendid to enter this area. So much trees, pools of water, and boulders. And yet, it made Sam wonder if Frodo would have preferred to come with them. He hoped Frodo was doing all right, as well as when they could meet up during their walkthrough at the World Showcase.

"So, where should we head into next?" Rosie asked, looking at the map.

"Um… maybe we should meet those bears?" Sam suggested, pointing out the two bears hanging around a bunch of large rocks.

"Are they all right?" Rosie asked, concerned.

"I don't know. Let's see," Sam said, seeing the happy smiles on the bears' faces. He knew there were bears in the Shire, but these bears were anthropomorphic and they could talk. Well, he hoped they weren't going to eat him and Rosie. He hoped it, at least!

Oh, where was Mr. Frodo?


	4. Spaceship Earth

Sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

*.*.*

"Merry, look!" Pippin cried, pointing to the giant golf ball-shaped globe.

The golf ball globe stood as a landmark for Epcot. However, the map told him and Merry that Spaceship Earth was inside this very globe. How was that possible?

"Come on, Pippin. Let's go inside!" Merry said, determined to head inside the golf ball-shaped globe.

"I don't know, Merry," Pippin said, following him. "You sure this is a good idea? What if we find evil foes in there?"

"Pippin," Merry stopped beside him. "We're at Walt Disney World. The only danger we have to find here is villains who won't attack us. Now, come on!" He grabbed Pippin's sleeve, leading Pippin inside the globe.

.

Merry and Pippin stared in awe at the large round room with a blue globe in the centermost part of the room, displaying pictures of faces on different areas of the blue globe. The floor was covered in red floral carpet, while the walls were grey and metallic.

They followed the small crowd until they reached the area where blue carts moved through a tunnel. This was it! This was the ride Merry and Pippin hoped led them to Spaceship Earth! They wasted no time stepping inside the cart and taking their seats in the front row of the cart, as the cart moved towards the tunnel.

Merry chuckled, watching Pippin wiggle out of excitement over what was about to happen. Typical.

Merry's attitude towards Pippin changed as he saw stars and a great big giant color gas soaring above their heads. He didn't know what this gas was called. Was it the Aurora Borealis? He distinctly remembered hearing something about a giant gas cloud that looked almost like a creature, a polar bear, said in here, while they stayed at the Walt Disney World Beach Club Resort! So, maybe that's what it was!

"Merry, look at that!" Pippin said, as the room grew cold.

Merry saw it alright. There was a great big furry oliphant with brown fur and great big tusks facing off against a bunch of men, hunters, garbed in furs for warmth. The scenery changed to a bunch of men and women, some were busy making cave drawings of their hunting exploits.

It was neat if Merry said so himself.

"Ooh! This is nice!" Pippin said as the scenery changed to Egypt, pyramids, and rectangular buildings with hieroglyphs carved into the stone walls.

Merry watched this landscape, intrigued by what he saw. Huh. Maybe he should explore Egypt on his next trip to another realm.

"And look! Who are these people?" Pippin asked, pointing to the Egyptians wearing strange white robes and hats.

"I know," Merry said, getting a glimpse of the animatronics. He sighed in desperation. "I want to explore Egypt next." He smiled, telling Pippin, "Well, maybe on another trip."

"Ah!" Pippin nodded in agreement. "That would be incredible."

The scenery changed again, depicting three men talking to themselves, as well as a city hidden somewhere on a bay with a mountainous region at night. Merry didn't know where that was. Was this bay in Nepal or in Egypt? Either way, he wasn't prepared for seeing two tall stone pillars looming ahead of the cart.

It was Greece and it looked splendid. Merry looked at the storyteller, wearing a toga, speaking to a crowd of people. Only this storyteller didn't have anything written. No paper, no pens. He was telling the tale through speaking.

Suddenly, it made sense to Merry what this ride was: the evolution of storytelling. At least, that was the assumption he made.

"Merry, look at that!" Pippin said in awe, pointing to the empire the Romans made. Merry sighed. It wasn't about storytelling, was it? No. It was about the history of the world, but it wasn't Middle-earth's history, unless it was in the future. It was hard to say what this ride depicted.

The landscape changed to depict Rome's fall and a library where Arab scholars worked on manuscripts. Merry looked, watching a monk sleeping against a wooden writing desk, while another monk worked on making copies of stories and histories.

"What's he doing?" Merry asked, as the cart he was in moved on to the next location, where more scholars appeared as the narrator spoke about the printing press. That made Merry curious. Maybe he would write a book sometime. Maybe he wouldn't. Who knew, right?

The scene changed to the Renaissance Period, where Merry was interested and so was Pippin. It nearly made Pippin jump out of his seat, if it wasn't for Merry holding him back. Pippin relaxed with a sadder, but wiser perspective.

Eventually, the joyful, awe-inspiring music turned gritter. Wheels turned and the Industrial Revolution came into the scene. Merry and Pippin's smile went away as they watched the various animatronics do their work, with a giant metal wheel and a newspaper boy heard and seen before them.

Merry had to say something. "Well, I prefer the Shire. This isn't the Shire, Pippin."

"No, it's not," Pippin said, watching the cart move along.

There was so much to see, but the technology was changing rapidly, right before their very eyes. There were so many things Merry and Pippin witnessed during that ride. Merry wondered if Frodo wanted to go on this ride. Would his older cousin approve? Would he like it? Merry didn't mind, but now it just seemed like time was moving faster.

Maybe that's how it was meant to be.

There was a family watching a black box with a screen on it, and the narrator leading everyone to the present. Merry and Pippin didn't like that. Did that mean the ride was over? They hoped something good would come from this; at least, until they saw the green letters and numbers streaming above their heads, as well as the stars, and the cart spinning around, moving backward in the process.

Merry and Pippin turned to their screens, filling in their responses. Pippin seemed excited, but unfazed by the new technology. Merry just wanted to be back home. This whole trip seemed like a terrible mistake. Any thoughts he had about staying were gone. And yet, he couldn't wait to get off this ride and see what Future World had to offer.

And so, he answered the questions, looked at the video screen's movie, and got off the ride with his dear cousin. They left Spaceship Earth, feeling like they saw enough history for one day. It was relaxing, but Merry would have minded staying back at the hotel today, after that ride.

Well, hopefully there were other rides that wouldn't scare him.

"Merry, why don't we head over to Mission: Space?" Pippin said, leading Merry to the next ride. Merry was not enthused.

"Whatever you say," Merry said, following his cousin to Mission: Space.

.

Merry didn't know what Pippin was thinking when they went inside the Mission: Space building. Right away, Pippin decided to take the orange mission. Merry, on the other hand, chose the green mission. He didn't like being separated from his younger cousin, but it was the only way he could avoid throwing up like Sam did on intense rides.

Merry had a bad feeling the ride would be too intense. That's why he chose the green mission. He just couldn't believe that he and Pippin would be separated!

"I'll see you at the end," Pippin said, hopping into the orange mission ship, as Merry went into the green mission ship.

At first, nothing happened. Merry was okay. Then things got really intense. He didn't know what was happening! One minute, the ride was safe. Then the next minute, he was in space. Lean left, lean right, stay centered. Merry calmed down, but his heart raced inside his chest! By the time the ride was over, Merry got out of the ship and made his way out of the building, with Pippin rushing up to him a moment later.

"Wasn't that awesome?" Pippin cried out in joy, clasping Merry's shoulder.

"I think… I need… a minute… or—or two," Merry said, heading towards a trash bin and vomiting in it. He relaxed a moment later, with Pippin patting him on the back.

"Are you all right, Merry?" Pippin asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Merry sighed, groggy. "I think I know how Sam feels when he goes on intense rides."

"Will you be all right? Do you need some water?" Pippin suggested, helping Merry over to a bench.

"Let's not go on that ride again," Merry said, seeing the sad look on Pippin's face. "All right. You can go on it again, Pippin."

"Thanks, Merry," Pippin said, smiling. The smile faded, showing concern once more towards Merry "I'll stay here with you for a minute or two."

"Okay," Merry said, not wanting to disagree with him. He sighed, looking around in confusion. "I wonder how, Sam, Rosie, and Frodo are doing."

"Oh, they're probably at the World Showcase," Pippin said with a warm, friendly sigh.

"Right. They're safe. I'm sure they are!" Merry said. At least, that's what he hoped they were doing.


	5. Mexico, Norway

Sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

*.*.*

Frodo entered the World Showcase, hoping he did everything right. He had a crucial decision to make: which way to go: left or right? He huffed, deciding to choose the path on his left and see where that would take him.

As he walked on down the road, the first location he spotted had a band playing festive music under a thatched brown roof, right by a stone building. He turned to his left, stopping upon seeing a grand reddish pyramid with a stairway beckoning him to go inside and see what the pyramid had to offer.

He sighed. Did he have a choice? He shook his head, proceeding inside the pyramid. His jaw dropped upon seeing the large stone in the center of the pavilion, but further on into a nighttime shopping area with its own pyramids towards the end of the room. All the shirts said Mexico on the front.

He closed his jaw in appreciation. There were places to eat and he was getting hungry. Well, maybe he could have a light snack, while he was here. What did he want? There was so much to choose. Eventually, he settled on a wrap with meats and cheese inside. It was delectable, but he knew it wouldn't fill him up. He needed a little more sustenance… well, maybe he could eat throughout the World Showcase area, just to try out the different foods.

He finished eating and made his way to the boat ride. There before him was a boat with green seats sat inside. He sat down in the front row, determined to find out what this attraction was all about. At last, the boat was off, exploring the sights of Mexico. Wait. Didn't that white duck, wearing a blue sailor's attire, look familiar?

"Donald? Where are you, Donald?" a green parrot with an accent asked, searching on a beautiful, handcrafted carpet for the duck.

Donald showed up on the ride. Half the time, Frodo wondered what his business was about. Why were they there?

"Hey! Aren't you Frodo—whaaaaah!" Donald jumped in alarm. Laser beams attacked his tail feathers. He huffed and puffed as the boat rode on, stunning Frodo and keeping him glued to his seat.

"Hey, how's the tail?" Frodo chuckled, leaving Donald feeling more furious.

"Why you little—" Donald screeched, moving from one video screen to the next in an effort to catch Frodo and his boat.

Frodo wasn't sure about this part of the ride. Was it a part of the attraction?

"Donald, come back!" the green parrot and his red feathered bird friend said, chasing after the white duck.

"Frodo, come back here! I'll get you!" Donald rammed into a pole, leaving Frodo feeling pity towards the duck.

"Donald, are you all right?" Frodo asked, concerned.

"Why you—don't you run off on me—ooh!" Donald stopped, gazing at a couple of women and admiring them all. However, his two feathered friends attempted to hold him back. Donald didn't want to be held back. He wanted to see the girls!

Frodo laughed, although the duck had a point. Wait. Didn't he vow to become a bachelor like Bilbo Baggins, his uncle and cousin? This didn't make sense. He blushed, watching the video screen go by with a disappointed sigh. Well, it was worth a try.

Eventually, the boat reached the end, right as Donald and his two feathered friends bid Frodo goodbye. Frodo stepped out the boat feeling relieved and relaxed.

"Wow!" Frodo said, pleased with himself. "What's next?"

He made his way out of the pavilion, moving past a couple of polar bears before leaving the Mexico Pavilion. After a short walk, he was in Norway, according to the map. The Norway Pavilion looked interesting. There were buildings with horses carved along the pointed ends of the rooftops. There were hedges of two women, one using her snow powers for good, it seemed. Well, this place looked interesting!

As he walked around, checking out the troll statue in the building and the food in the other buildings, including the bakery, Frodo was enthralled to explore the building that had the "Frozen Ever After" ride. After he grabbed another snack or two, finishing them up in due time, Frodo made his way inside the Frozen building, where he came across a wooden boat with curved ends and climbed in. Soon, the boat sailed off into the ride.

It was another relaxing ride, but musical! Wait. That snowman was looking at him and singing!

"Oh look! It's Frodo Baggins! Do you want to build a snowman?" the snowman named Olaf sang.

Frodo was confused. "How does everyone know my name? At these parks? In this realm!"

"We know all your names, Frodo!" Olaf said in delight. "It's how this park works!" he sang, enjoying his operatic voice.

"Right," Frodo said, jumping in his seat as the boat charged forward, straight into a blonde-haired woman named Elsa's ice palace. The icicles surprised him, but so did the ice powers Elsa had, before the boat slid backwards, presenting him with a new location filled with tiny snowmen. He laughed, enjoying the scene.

At last, the boat reached the end, allowing him to get off, right as Elsa and her red-haired sister Anna stopped him.

"We're sorry. Olaf, he sings to anyone in this ride!" Elsa apologized.

"That's all right," Frodo said, finding Elsa entrancing. Why did he have these feelings for her? She was blushing, too. That was good.

"Well, I'll see you later, Frodo," Elsa said, taking her sister Anna away from the scene.

"Right, I'll see you later," Frodo said, watching Elsa leave. Oh, he wondered what else this park had in store for him next!

*.*.*

 **References:**

"Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" is one of the songs that comes from the Disney movie, "Frozen".


	6. Test Track

Merry was relieved to be away from Mission: Space. However, it did seem like Pippin was more into trying another fast ride. Test Track! Did they need something important to get into this ride?

Merry didn't know. The next second, they walked past the sign and made it into the greyish-blue building. It was so futuristic in here. Even though he didn't like all the technology, Merry could see that Pippin enjoyed it. All Merry wanted was to be back in the Shire, where it was peaceful and you could work with your hands.

But then, he and Pippin were at Future World. What else could they expect from here?

Merry and Pippin reached their stations. Ohh! They were allowed to design their own car? Maybe Merry could adjust to Future World. Okay! What car would he pick? How about the smooth, curvy car? Yes, that sounded right!

Merry waited until Pippin was done, surprised he chose the smooth, curvy car, too, but with blue instead of yellow like Merry had picked.

"So, you're picking blue, right?" Merry asked Pippin, quite content with the color he'd pick.

"Yeah. Blue seems more like me. At least, for now it is," Pippin admitted with a sigh. "Makes me wonder if Frodo would enjoy this ride. I'm not sure Sam would, though."

"Hmm… you're right, Pippin," Merry said, quite convinced that this would be a slow ride… or so he hoped it would be.

Merry followed Pippin over by the car carts. They were blue and had enough room for Merry and Pippin to fit inside comfortably. The ride started! Merry held on for dear life as the car sped up. It wasn't a slow ride! It was a fast ride! Pippin was enthralled, but Merry wasn't. Pippin loved the excitement! Merry felt like he was about to throw up.

By the time the ride was over, Merry ran to the nearest trash can outside the building and vomited. Pippin stood beside him, helping him over to a bench, where they sat down and enjoyed the fresh air.

"Not again!" Merry complained, trying to relax. "That's twice now! Why did you have to take me on such dangerous rides?"

"They're not dangerous. They're thrilling! I don't think you understand…"

"Oh, I understand," Merry said, annoyed. "Come on. Let's go to someplace safer."

"Oi. Does anything impress you?" Pippin asked, following Merry outside, where they hoped to find another ride or show that was slower, more relaxing. At least, in Merry's eyes, that's what he hoped. Oh, where was Pippin taking him to now?


	7. China, Germany

Leaving Norway, Frodo entered the China Pavilion. He looked around, stunned by all the ornate and oriental buildings with their beautiful bright colors. There were so many places to eat, but there was also a blue building that he wanted to explore first. He made his way under the arch, finding his way inside the building and discovering an art museum.

"Whoa! This seems cool!" Frodo said, entering the art museum.

He hadn't expected this much art. The culture was intriguing, as it was for other cultures around the World Showcase area. There were even exhibits for the Shanghai Disney resort. That sparked his interest.

He stared stunned by the clothing, wondering if he would ever wear robes. It was a thought. Still, he wanted to get away from the art museum after a while. His journey led him back to the waiting area. He sat down, enjoying the cool atmosphere the room gave him, as well as the art paintings hanging on the walls.

To his surprise, a red dragon entered the waiting area, standing on the stage and banging his gong for all to hear.

"All right, all right now! Cricket, where did you go?" the red dragon faced the audience, telling them promptly, "Good morning everybody! My name is Mushu. My cricket is around here somewhere. What's that?" The blue cricket whispered in his ear. "This isn't our show! Then whose show is it?" The cricket whispered further into his ear. "Don't give me that mouth, Cricket! I'm a professional!" Mushu smiled, realizing with a slump that his time was up. "All right, all right, they can watch the movie." He turned to the audience, zipping off in seconds. "I hope you enjoy the show!" He was gone in the blink of an eye.

Frodo stared at the doors as they opened up. He followed the crowd into a round room, depicting a film about the Chinese history and culture. It was an interesting video. Of course, as soon as he walked out of the theater and into the shopping area, he spotted Mushu attacking the cricket again.

"Come here, you!" Mushu declared, ferociously. "I'll get you this time for ruining my show."

"I thought it was pretty great!" Frodo said, joining the dragon and his cricket.

"Oh, why thank you, Frodo," Mushu said, catching the cricket this time.

"So, everybody knows my name here as well?" Frodo asked, shyly.

"Yeah, everybody does. Word travels fast around here! Famous Ring-bearer, you are!" Mushu said, declaring forthwith.

"Hey, I'm not a Ring-bearer. I don't have a ring on me." Frodo said, realizing Bilbo's ring was at home in Bag End. Well, at least he wouldn't bother with it now, would he?

"Eh, you have to give yourself some credit. You're known to us!" Mushu said, chasing after the cricket. "Enjoy your stay here at Epcot!"

"Thanks, Mushu," Frodo said, heading down the Chinese marketplace and back out to the main path, where he hoped he wouldn't run into any more trouble.

.

As soon as he arrived in the Germany Pavilion, Frodo noticed the change in the scenery. It was nice, in which he found himself staring at all the unique buildings, which reminded him of Bree-land's buildings. He could be wrong, but he distinctly saw Bree-town with these buildings. The fountain was cool with its own soldier on top of the fountain riding a horse and brandishing his sword.

There wasn't too much he could do around the Germany Pavilion, but he did like that he could eat at the quick service restaurant, where he grabbed a snack. However, he was thirsty for something other than pop or soda. Mmm. They had beer! Oh look! There were some friendly dwarves chatting and drinking hearty mugs of beer.

"Ohhh! This beer is yummy! Give me another beer!" an auburn-haired dwarf said, relaxing with a couple of dwarves.

"You've already had two beers, Gimli! No more!" the waiter said, annoyed.

"Oh, come on! Just one more beer!" Gimli shouted, hoping he wouldn't wait too long for another mug of beer.

"No!" the waiter declared, fed up with him.

"Oh, come on! Just one more!" Gimli cried out.

Frodo chuckled sheepishly. Then again, he might grab some beer someplace else. Luckily, he found somewhere that had some beer. He grabbed a cup of beer and drank it down. Ahh! One cup of beer set his spirits right, as he reached the train sets. They looked cute! Okay, he downed his beer and threw the cup away, determined to get to the next location before he drank himself silly.

He preferred ale, but he also loved beer! Why couldn't he ask for more? Okay, he needed to leave the Germany Pavilion, _now_ , before he grabbed another beer.


	8. Innoventions

Nope. Merry was mistaken as he and Pippin entered Innoventions. The second he and Pippin entered the building, they were surrounded by futuristic technology.

Oh no! It was another thrill ride! Well, here was hoping Merry didn't throw up… at least, that's what he hoped.

Okay, he walked up to the screen and got to test his own ride. He chose mild to sooth his stomach. He looked over his shoulder at Pippin, who was busy making a wild ride. Merry wasn't half as thrilled to be separated from Pippin again.

Was this going to be a habit?

Merry hoped that wasn't it. At last, he was ready to go on the ride he just made. Merry stepped into the vehicle, preparing for the simulation.

He sighed. So far, so good. Oh no! It was starting! He winced as the ride went speedily slow. It still ached his stomach. He wanted to throw up again, but feared he didn't have anything to throw up. By the time the ride was over, he ran outside and straight to a trash can to throw up.

Nope! He was right. His stomach was free of food. At least, until lunch started. Where was Pippin? Oh, there he was! Giddy as a school boy.

"Pippin," Merry huffed and puffed. "Don't do that! This is the third thrill ride we've been on!"

"Are we going to have lunch?" Pippin asked, curiously.

"Yeah. Just let me get my bearings," Merry sat down, trying to relax.

"You know, you're starting to act like Sam does when he's on a thrill ride!" Pippin said, unconvinced. He shrugged, joining Merry over by a bench. "That's okay. We'll wait and then eat some food."

"I hope I don't throw up again," Merry said, groggily.

"Well, here's hoping that you don't," Pippin said with a smile.

Merry sighed. It was just like Pippin. Always the thrill seeker. When was lunch? Merry ought to know.


	9. Italy, America

Frodo made it to the Italy Pavilion around eleven o' clock in the morning. At first, he didn't understand or know where he was until he looked it up on the map. The bell tower was so huge, probably one of the biggest scenic spots throughout Epcot. The architecture was breathtaking to look at, along with a statute of a man carrying a triton next to two fish. It was a fountain, with water flowing spectacularly into the basin below. He wondered how much work, how much detail, went into making the sculpture.

He checked his pockets, surprised to find he had an assortment of tickets alongside his gold coin pouch. They were reservations for specific restaurants located at the World Showcase area in Epcot. Wait a second! He could go to reserved restaurants? Oh yes! He was starving. Well, it was time to eat. Now, where would he go?

Hmm… that pizzeria sounded good… ooh! Ahh! He could get other food besides pizza. The lasagna sounded good, too, but then so did the spaghetti. No, he wanted the lasagna.

He walked inside the restaurant, ordering some lasagna, some pizza, and some Pepsi to drink, after he sat down at one of the tables. He got some snacks, too, to pass the time. When he got his food, smelling the delicious pasta with the red tomato texture and the creamy cheese on all the layers, sandwiched in between some cooked meat chunks, he wolfed down his lasagna, along with the pizza the waitress also brought out with its sausage peperoni, green peppers, extra cheese and tomato sauce, and some yellow bell peppers.

It was the most delicious meal he'd ever had, along with two full glasses of Pepsi to satisfy his thirst.

"I need to come back here sometime," Frodo said, complimenting on the Italian food. He was surprised he liked Italian food, but he didn't doubt it. The food was divine and it made his mouth water until he was full. He had to try out making more lasagna and spaghetti at home, along with some homemade pizza. Hmm… maybe if he looked around his kitchen some more, he could make his own smaller pizzas. Yes, that sounded like a good plan!

.

After lunch, Frodo left the Italy Pavilion in good spirits. He hadn't expected to eat so much food! Well, if he was hungry again, and he felt sure he would be, he could stop at another pavilion at the World Showcase and eat there!

As he walked, he made his way into the America Pavilion. To his surprise, there was only one building, and it was very patriotic. Still, he made his way inside the building, but not before reading the sign that read "American Adventure" in front of the building.

When he was inside the building, he was welcomed by paintings and more signs in a round white room with a circular tiled floor. There was a National Treasures museum depicting everything from the Space Program to Women's Suffrage. He nodded in approval. He knew Rosie Cotton might like something like this, if he said so himself.

In fact, where was Sam and Rosie? They would be here by now, or else they were still exploring the World Showcase. Well, at least he would enjoy himself for the time being.

He returned to the main room, surprised when the rope was pulled back, allowing him and a couple of people, animals, and creatures to enter the next hallway. To his surprise, he made his way in an auditorium, where the lights dimmed and a show started to play out. The curtains were drawn back, revealing a couple of animatronics showing off various parts of American history.

At first, Frodo found himself enraptured by the History of America and nearly fell asleep at one point, due to the overwhelming information and peacefulness the show brought to him. However, he woke up immediately the second the show turned darker. War and peace never seemed so far and so near for one nation.

Frodo kept watching the show, seeing the images and moving pictures that passed through the screen, as the animatronics told the history of America. Towards the end of the show, Frodo was impressed. He learned so much and would have loved to watch the show again, if he wanted to.

When the curtain finally went down and the lights went up, Frodo grabbed his belongings, leaving the theater and returning to the park unscathed. Okay, where would he go next?


	10. The Seas with Nemo and Friends

Merry and Pippin finished eating at the Soarin' building. Merry had relaxed a lot since their time doing thrill rides. Granted, he was all shaken up, but it didn't bother him one bit!

That may have been an exaggeration. He was tired of thrill rides! He was grateful to eat some food.

He looked around the building in awe. It was so huge, with so many stores available to them. Merry sighed, knowing it was time to go on some safer rides. Something that felt relaxing for a while.

"Pippin, how about we check out the Seas while we're here?" Merry suggested with a warm, friendly smile.

"You tired of thrill rides, Merry?" Pippin asked, curiously.

"Well, I think it's time for something relaxing," Merry said, enthralled to do something calmer.

"Hmm," Pippin gave it some thought. Merry gulped. Oh please, Merry hoped, please not another thrill ride! Pippin beamed, facing his cousin in intrigue. "That sounds like a good idea. Let's go, Merry!" Pippin said, waiting for Merry to join him. Merry followed, determined to get this done and over with.

.

At last, Merry and Pippin reached the Seas with Nemo and Friends. They entered the building, stunned at how cool the atmosphere was. At last, they came to some seashell buggies, getting in them and taking a look at their surroundings.

All the sea life was present in these tanks, aweing them both. Merry was impressed and could finally digest his food in peace and in wonder.

By the time the ride was over, Merry and Pippin entered the area where they could talk with the sea turtle Crush. It shocked Merry at how anthropomorphic the sea turtle was.

"Ask your question, dude! Crush will answer it for yah!" Crush said, swimming about the screen with pleasure.

"What is your favorite fish, mate?" Merry asked aloud.

"I don't know! What's eating you, dude?" Crush said, simply, swimming around the screen.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Merry said, annoyed.

"Come on! Give me an answer, dude!" Crush said, delighted to help.

"Please, stop calling him dude, Crush," Pippin said, calmly.

Crush shrugged. He was about to say something else, but dismissed it. "See yah later, dudes!" He swam off, leaving Merry and Pippin stunned.

Merry huffed, as soon as he and Pippin left the building. "Well, that was invigorating. Now where?"

"How about 'The Circle of Life'?" Pippin asked, pointing to the building on the map.

Merry nodded. Well, it was better than nothing.

"Let's hope it's not another thrill ride," Merry said, heading towards the Circle of Life building.

"I can only imagine it would… or wouldn't, depending on your point of view," Pippin said, intrigued.

"Let's go," Merry said, taking the lead once again.


	11. Japan, Morocco

As soon as Frodo arrived in the Japan Pavilion, he noticed how blue and how ornate the buildings were. Everything was in squares and rectangles in this pavilion, proving its exoticness. The moment he entered the store, Frodo spotted Sam and Rosie over by the kitten stuffed animals. Rosie showed off a kitten stuffed animal, a white and then a brown one, to Sam, waving it in his face, while smiling widely at him.

"Oh, hullo Frodo! We were just looking around!" Rosie said, curiously.

"Well, I was about to grab a snack. Just had lunch in Italy," Frodo said, correcting himself a moment later. "In the Italian Pavilion, I mean."

"Did you eat something in America?" Sam asked, curiously.

"No! I was too busy watching a show that I forgot to eat something there." Frodo said, serious. He admitted, point blank, "I was hoping to grab a snack in each country… well, one snack anyway. I must have missed it in America."

"Well, Mickey can stop time so you can grab a snack in America. We'll stay in Japan until you return, but we're going to be eating a late lunch here," Rosie said, referring to her and Sam.

"Great! I'll be right back!" Frodo said, rushing off to grab a snack in America. And find one he did, for he grabbed a hot dog and lathered it with ketchup, mustard, and lots of green relish. It was divine, but it made him hungry again. He swore he was going to feel very full, very stuffed by the time he reached the Canada Pavilion. Well, at least, he could walk it off while his stomach digested… or so he hoped.

Now that he finished eating his hot dog, Frodo walked back to Japan, spotting Sam and Rosie over by a quick service booth, moments before he returned. Frodo licked his lips. He might as well try the sushi. He ordered a snack for himself, handing the server two gold coins, before digging into his meal. It was different, but it was worth it.

He'd have to make a list of all the food and snacks he was eating. He grinned at Sam and Rosie, as they made their way to a picnic table to eat their lunch. Frodo joined them, hoping to have a brief conversation with them, before he continued on his way around the World Showcase area in Epcot.

"So, you must have entered the World Showcase from where exactly?" Rosie said, wondering which direction Frodo had taken.

"I was on the Mexican side. It was very interesting, as were the other pavilions so far," Frodo said with a warm-hearted smile.

"You've got a bit of fish on your lip," Rosie said, showing Frodo the fish dressing he missed on his lower lip. Frodo took the napkin from her, wiping the fish dressing off his chin and lower lip. There! Now, he looked better.

"So, where did you two start? It must have been something, because I missed where you two were the first time," Frodo said, pointing it out to Sam and Rosie.

"Oh, we began over in the Canadian side of the World Showcase. There's a bear there! You might like him," Sam said, pleased.

Frodo smiled. It was good to see Sam and Rosie again.

"I'm sure I will," Frodo said with a smirk. He ended the conversation, standing up and startling Sam. "Well, I must be going. Excuse me."

"Oh, you're not staying?" Sam asked, concerned.

Frodo laughed, delighted to hear Sam's concern for him.

"Sam, I'll be fine. We're in no danger, unless we concocted it ourselves," Frodo pointed out with a warm, friendly smile.

"Oh! Oh right," Sam cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

Rosie clung to Sam's right arm, laughing and smiling, before turning to Frodo. She told Frodo, grinning, "Well, you enjoy yourself. Don't get into too much trouble!"

Frodo laughed again. It was nice seeing his two friends enjoying themselves. It made the world look brighter.

"I know, I know. I will, Rosie." Frodo waved to her and Sam. "I'll see you later!"

"See you tonight!" Rosie called, whispering something to Sam that Frodo didn't quite catch. Well, at least, they showed concern for him.

Frodo sighed, looking at his map to find he was heading to Morocco. Well, it couldn't be too dangerous, could it? He didn't know, but hey! It was Walt Disney World! What could go wrong?

.

The Morocco Pavilion was huge! Frodo found himself getting lost in the geometric shaped walls, doors, and buildings. The ornate walls and ceilings were certainly elaborate. Now, Frodo was getting hungry, even as he passed by the geometric shaped blue fountain.

At last, he found himself inside a bazaar and purchased a blue lamp. Granted, he found nothing inside it, but still kept it with him in a bag. He turned one corner and found the quick service shop. Now, he wanted chicken and managed to buy some, which he tried and liked.

His drink with vodka in it really kicked in. He had vodka at one point, but it had been a couple of weeks since he last tried it. This vodka really did the trick. He wanted more, but he would have to ease himself from it, so he could explore the rest of the park.

When he was done eating his food and drinking his vodka, Frodo explored the Fez House and the Moroccan city. The walls were so high and so tall, leaving him feeling so lost and claustrophobic. Only by chance did he manage to leave the Moroccan Pavilion, meet Aladdin and Genie, and find his way down the road again, where he hoped he would find something interesting in the France Pavilion, taking his mind off the vodka he just drank a couple of minutes ago.


	12. The Circle of Life

Merry and Pippin found themselves inside another building. There was the Circle of Life theater! They hoped things would turn out okay in this show, but Merry had his doubts.

"What is this about?" Merry whispered, taking his seat in the front row.

"I don't know, Merry. Let's enjoy ourselves, shall we?" Pippin said, joining his cousin in the auditorium.

At last, the lights were dimmed and the video played. Pippin stared at the animals on the screen! They were so breathtaking to look at! But something wasn't right. Was that a lion coming out of the screen?

The lion had a red mane and he looked around, anxiously. At last, he stopped before Merry and Pippin, greeting them in due time.

"Sorry for the wait," Simba said, intrigued by the two hobbits. "Are you here to learn more about the environment? That's what this show is about."

Oh no! Merry cried in his head. Not another show about the environment!

Simba went on about the environment and what people were trying to do. He went into great detail about pollution and how more people were getting involved in helping the environment.

The more Merry listened to Simba's tale, the more he understood what Pocahontas was telling him back in the Animal Kingdom. Suddenly, it just made sense to agree to this. He loved nature! He loved the Shire! So, why not focus on helping the environment more?

Merry nodded, right as Simba jumped back up onto the screen to greet his friends, Timon and Pumbaa. Merry was shocked, right as the video ended and everyone filed out of the theater. He could understand what everyone was talking about now about the environment. It made sense and he could live better with a clear conscious.

"So, where to next? I think we're almost done with Future World," Pippin said, enthralled.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Definitely. Let's try the Figment ride," Merry said, pointing out the Journey into Imagination ride on the map.

"Are you sure?" Pippin asked, wondering if that's what Merry wanted.

"Positive. Let's go," Merry said, taking Pippin over to the last few rides for the day.


	13. France, United Kingdom

The France Pavilion had a lot of Parisian style rooftops, buildings, and an assortment of shops that Frodo found interesting. Of course, the first place he stopped was at the crepe shop. He was getting full again, so he decided to get a strawberry crepe with a sugary powder on top of the crepe. He also bought a cocktail in a cup. He hoped he would have enough room for dinner and supper, but he came to the conclusion that he would eat dinner and supper in the United Kingdom Pavilion and the Canada Pavilion, before he met up with Sam, Rosie, Merry, and Pippin again in Future World.

As he walked around, he picked up the sweet, rich flavors coming from the pastry shop, as well as spotting the unique fountain and green hedge maze lurking about the area. So far, he was lucky to spot a brunette-haired woman who went by the name of Belle, as well as her Beast, who growled in annoyance.

"What did I do to you, Beast?" Frodo asked, while eating his crepe.

"Just enjoy yourselves!" the Beast growled, letting out a great big roar.

"Beast, calm down!" the brunette-haired woman spoke up, calming the Beast.

"Oh, don't mind them," a blonde-haired woman spoke. She wore a pink dress, but the way she smiled at Frodo made his heart soar. "I'm Aurora, and that's Belle and her Beast."

"Yeah, I figured," Frodo said, finishing his crepe and dowsing some of his cocktail down.

"Oh, well, enjoy your stay," Aurora said, waving to him as Frodo searched for the bathroom. At last, he found it and stayed in there for a good couple of minutes, before leaving with a calmed down stomach.

"Now, where should I go next?" Frodo said, entering the pastry shop and getting a slice of the rich chocolatey cake. It tasted delightful, but he really needed to stop eating so much food before dinner. He finished his cake and explored the rest of the France Pavilion, stopping by the theater to see the Impressions of France show.

It was a really good show. He left the theater feeling better now, but his stomach was beckoning him to go to dinner. He observed more shops, even deciding to buy perfume with a rather fragrant rose scent, just in case he met a lass who might be interested in the perfume. Well, he decided to buy the rose perfume and the petunia fragrant perfume for Rosie, in an effort to give Rosie the time of her life while she stayed in Epcot. Of course, Sam would be grateful! So, it was worth the trip.

At last, he left the perfume store, spotting a rather interesting brunette-haired, blue-eyed hobbit lass wearing a blue dress, speaking with a couple of hobbitesses. He smiled, approaching the lass and handing her the rose perfume.

"For you," Frodo said, pleased.

"Thank you," the hobbit lass sprayed the perfume into the air, delighted by its scent. "Hmm. Rose flavored perfume. Thank you so much!" She walked off, but not before Frodo spotted her again. "You are very kind. I've seen you in the Shire. Maybe we can talk, after you get home. My name's Margaret. Margaret Bluebell."

"Frodo Baggins," Frodo said in introduction.

"Thank you for the gift, Frodo. I wish I could give something in return," Margaret said, finding a rose Belle gave her, which she passed to Frodo. "For you."

"Thank you," Frodo said, taking the flower, wondering what to do with it. He settled on stuffing the rose in his bag. What else was he going to do with it?

Belle informed him, as soon as Margaret left. "Well, I'm sure Mickey could arrange for you two to meet, but I'm afraid that won't be possible. Margaret's from my world, Frodo. She won't remember this meeting, but maybe the perfume will let her know and remind her of you."

"It's all right," Frodo said, sorrowfully. "It was just a passing fancy."

"I'm sorry," Belle said, concerned for him. "Will you be all right?"

Frodo nodded, not knowing what else to say. "I suppose. I'll see you later." He walked on, leaving the France Pavilion in a desolate state. He really wanted to meet Margaret, but how was he to do that? Hmm… well, he would think of something.

.

The United Kingdom Pavilion was like home to Frodo. In a way, it was. The buildings reminded him most of Bree-town and the building that resembled a castle was unique in its own way. Frodo sighed, wondering what to do here. He made his way past the red telephone booth, finding himself face to face with a penguin wearing a red bowtie.

"Oh. Hi!" Frodo waved to the penguin, before walking away.

Now, where was he supposed to eat? There was the Rose and Crown Pub. It certainly looked a bit crowded, but not badly. He sighed, making his way inside the pub and finding himself reminded of the Green Dragon Inn and the Ivy Bush Inn at the village of Bywater.

He breathed in and out, deciding it was best to eat here. He sat down at an empty corner table, over by the window. He grabbed the menu and looked at it. Yup, they were all familiar foods, including biscuits. He looked up as the waiter approached his table, writing down his order, before taking his menu away.

Frodo looked out the window, moments into receiving a hearty glass of beer. Ah! He loved this beer! He wouldn't mind getting some ale, too, maybe for the road. Maybe he would reconsider. No, he wanted ale. One glass of beer and one cup of ale to lighten his spirits!

He sure was drinking a lot, but who cared? At least, he cared. Anyway, this pub was too good to pass up!

"Well, look whose back!" Margaret approached his table, sitting down and grabbing her order. "Thank you for the perfume."

"You're welcome," Frodo said, stunned to see her again. "I thought you were from the Shire or in Belle's World. Did you come during my time?"

"No," Margaret shushed him. "I came from an alternate universe. We're already dating in that universe." She looked at him, quizzical. "I'm sorry, but you're not my Frodo. I mean, you are my Frodo, but my Frodo is here somewhere in the pub."

"Whoo hoo!" Frodo's other self approached their table, donned in a black leather jacket. He smiled at Frodo, telling him promptly, "Well, I thought I'd see my better half here. How are you doing?"

"Is this a paradox?" Frodo asked, cautiously.

Frodo's other self laughed out loud. "No! If it were, then Mickey wouldn't have sent me." He turned to Margaret, telling her, "Whenever you're ready, we'll meet up with our friends over by the bar."

"Okay. I'm coming!" Margaret stood up, waving to Frodo. Frodo waved back, enthralled.

"You can't have her. She's mine," Frodo's other self replied with confidence.

"Then you must be lucky to have her," Frodo smiled, grateful their meeting did not end badly.

"Well, I've got to go. It was nice talking to you." Frodo's other self walked away, bumping into Peter Pan. "Oh, I'm sorry, Peter!"

"That's all right!" Peter Pan said, stunned and amazed to see Frodo. "Long time no see! You enjoying the parks?"

"Yes. You're here, too?" Frodo asked, giggling at the sight of Tinker Bell zipping around him.

"Yeah, it's just a place to eat. Well, you enjoy your stay!" Peter Pan flew off to another table, with Tinker Bell following him.

Frodo sighed. Well, at least it couldn't get any worse… No, Frodo was happy that he managed to get his order of ale in a cup, before leaving the pub with a full stomach. His dinner was good, but he didn't eat too much. He had to save some for the Canada Pavilion, where he hoped he could find the bear that Sam and Rosie mentioned, before the day was done. Oh boy! What else was he to do with the rest of his day?


	14. Journey into Imagination with Figment

Shortly after Merry and Pippin ate dinner, and before they made their way into the Journey into Imagination ride, Merry and Pippin stopped by the Disney and Pixar Short Film Festival. They had never been there before and wanted to see it for themselves.

They made their way inside a building, grateful it was cool in there, and approached a room where two screens were present. They were greeted by two short films and the making of the short films.

Merry was glad to see the short films, but wondered what else was going on inside this building. After the show was over, Merry followed Pippin to the Journey into Imagination ride, where they hoped it was unlike anything they ever seen before.

.

The Journey into Imagination building's interior had a lot of yellow and curvy walls. It was definitely a building for scientists and experiments, but what was going on? Merry didn't know. The next thing he knew, he and Pippin sat in red carts, sailing off beyond the doors and into the ride!

There was a scientist and a purple dragon. A purple dragon? What was he doing?

"Hello everybody!" the purple dragon said, enthralled. "I'm Figment! How are you all doing?"

"Now Figment, I'm warning you," the scientist said, testing Figment's patience.

"Oh, there's no need for that! We're just getting started!" Figment zipped off, disappearing. Merry was impressed!

"I like this Figment dragon," Merry slugged Pippin in excitement.

"Thrilling," Pippin said, bored.

"Hey, there's no need for that, Pippin! Whoo hoo!" Figment said, as the ride advanced through the labs. When Merry and Pippin got to the smell lab, Figment turned into a skunk. "Let's stink this place up!"

"No, Figment! Don't!" The scientist cried out in terror.

It was too late! Merry and Pippin were smelling skunk stink.

"Phew!" Merry said in disgust, waving the stinky air away with his hand.

"Hey, come on! Where's the fun?" Figment asked, singing as the cart drove on to the next station.

"I hope that's the last stink in here! Phew!" Pippin said, not pleased.

No wait. Something changed! Merry and Pippin watched as the ride turned upside down. They were in Figment's Imagination House. It was… mad, but exciting. That made Merry and Pippin blush.

At last, the ride came to an end with the scientist's face on the silver moon. It was thrilling, even as Merry and Pippin returned to the first room and got out of the cart. They made their way outside, surprised to find that it was dusk.

"I wonder how Frodo, Sam, and Rosie are doing," Pippin said in delight.

"Let's go and find them," Merry said, walking on ahead with Pippin following him. "Oh!" He stopped Pippin, remembering. "I think I have a good idea where they might be hiding. Let's go!"

"Ooh, I love a good chase scene," Pippin said, following Merry at top speed towards the World Showcase, where they hoped they would find their friends.


	15. Canada

Frodo found himself in a peaceful, relaxing setting in the Canada Pavilion. There was a rock formation, a hotel, a trading post, and from what Frodo discovered there was also a restaurant underneath the hotel. Good. He could eat his supper here.

He made his way into the restaurant, pleased to see it was like a cellar. He was reminded of Bag End with this restaurant. His mouth watered the moment he sat down at an empty table and looked over the menu. He wanted steak and salmon, even if it wasn't exactly like on the menu. He resolved to getting both and was surprised he could do that.

He finished his cup of ale a while ago and now just wanted something simple to drink, like milk. He ordered chocolate milk, savoring its flavor. It seemed a bit strange that he drank milk, but he didn't mind. He was thirsty for something other than beer, ale, and vodka. Of course, he didn't mind getting wine to top it off for the day.

At last, his food came, allowing him to sink his teeth into the steak and salmon until he was full and satisfied. He had an advantage with being a hobbit: trying all sorts of food from different countries at the World Showcase part of Epcot. If he had to take anything out of this trip, Epcot was definitely his number one spot to go, next to Magic Kingdom and Animal Kingdom. Disney's Hollywood Studios was cool, but he kind of preferred the more relaxing parks like Animal Kingdom and Epcot.

After his meal, Frodo made his way to the trading post and got a T-shirt that said "Beer" on the front. He couldn't wait to show it off in front of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Of course, she would probably freak out and consider him odd, odder than he was already. He chuckled, buying the T-shirt and walking out of the store carrying another bag.

Then he saw them. The two bears Sam and Rosie were talking about. He approached them with caution, wondering what they would do to him.

"H-Hullo?" Frodo asked the two bears, as the younger bear sniffed his bags. "Are you friendly? Can you talk?"

"Can we talk?" the cub said, jokingly.

"Koda, shush! He's a guest," the older brown bear, Kenai, said, apologizing to Frodo. "It's okay. Don't worry about Koda."

"We saw your friends this morning," Koda said, temperamental.

"Sam and Rosie? You saw Sam and Rosie? They said they met you!" Frodo said, remembering.

"They did," Kenai said with confidence.

"Well, enjoy your day!" Koda said, waving to the gentle-hobbit.

"I'll tell Sam I saw you two," Frodo said, waving to Koda and Kenai in return.

.

Frodo left Koda and Kenai alone. He had to see what was in those Rockies, if there was anything at all. Hmm… that "O' Canada" attraction sounded interesting. He made his way in, hardly expecting to find he was in a circular room with screens all around him.

The picture started and the show began, getting Frodo's attention.

At first, nothing happened. Just snow. Then, Frodo witnessed the beautiful Canadian landscape. It was incredible! There were so many sports, waterfalls, and bright green trees.

If he had the chance, Frodo would visit these countries, not just in Epcot. That is, if he ever got to see these places again. Oh well.

As soon as the movie ended, Frodo walked out of the theater and back into civilization. It was great, but now he wondered where his friends were hiding, if they were alright at all.


	16. Illuminations: Reflections of Earth

Frodo barely made his way towards Future World, when he caught up to Merry and Pippin. It was then that Sam and Rosie approached, dragging them back to the World Showcase.

"Come on! We're going to miss the show!" Rosie said, pointing out the lake from the railing.

"Not another one!" Sam said, annoyed.

"I'll be happy when we get home, but Pippin and I won't be able to follow you. Not for a while," Merry said with a long sigh.

Frodo hugged his cousin, knowing they would be parted soon. "I know, but we'll make it."

"To think, it's only been a week since we got here," Sam said, saddened by this news.

Frodo hated it. He hated leaving his cousins behind, but knew this was for the best… or so he hoped.

"Look!" Rosie said, pointing out the water.

Frodo stared, wondering what was happening.

He didn't have long to think about it. The next thing he knew, he was pulled towards the water, landing on a platform with fireworks going off right in front of him. He jumped, surprised by the noise. His… his ears didn't hurt! Only a little, but it was manageable.

All the lights turned on throughout the World Showcase, depicting the countries shown. And there, before him, was a globe. A glowing globe depicting all sorts of colors. And a song playing that left Frodo mesmerized.

He sat down on the platform, listening to the different languages, watching the fireworks go off. It was a beautiful sight. He couldn't have asked for a better clear night.

By the time the show was over, Frodo felt his body pulled back to Sam, Merry, Rosie, and Pippin, who stared at him in amazement.

"What was that?" Pippin asked, confused.

"I believe that was Mickey's last attempt at getting Frodo to join in on the night show," Sam said, encouragingly.

Frodo sighed. Did this really have to be the last time he stayed here? He looked at the road, as the front green door to Bag End opened up towards Future World. There it was. His home. His Entrance Hall waited for him. He looked at Sam and Rosie, who nodded, hugged his cousins, and made their way back to Bag End, disappearing down the Entrance Hall. Frodo looked at Merry and Pippin one last time, nodding to them, and telling them, "I'll see you soon!"

"Yeah, we know. Just go," Merry said, still saddened by this new turn of events.

"We'll see you soon," Pippin said, hugging his cousin one last time.

Frodo released Pippin, nodding to him and saying, "I'll see you soon."

"Go," Pippin said, watching Frodo leave him and Merry at the Walt Disney World Resort, where they would explore Disney's Hollywood Studios and Magic Kingdom.


	17. Epilogue: Home Again, Not the Same

This is the last chapter for this story. :')

*.*.*

A week passed since the events at the Walt Disney World Resort. Frodo hadn't heard back from Mickey Mouse, nor found out how Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Frodo had met at Disney's Hollywood Studios, fared.

True, Frodo did meet a lot of faces at Walt Disney World Resort, but he couldn't imagine finding a better way to relax then plan on going back to the parks. He wasn't done with the Walt Disney World Resort! He wanted to explore the parks more! Do something that made him happy! He looked up at Sam as he made his way into the parlor, joining him over by the fireplace.

"You know, Merry and Pippin just got back here, in the Shire," Sam said, contently. "How long has it been? Three days since they returned to the Shire and Buckland."

Frodo chuckled. "Has it only been three days?" He sighed longingly, staring at the fireplace, lost in thought.

Sam could already sense what he was thinking. "You miss it? You miss the Walt Disney World Resort."

"You know me well," Frodo said, staring at Sam in concern. He sighed, bored. "That place made me feel alive. There was no danger there. I could do whatever I want."

"We have to go back to work. Back to reality." Sam said, plainly. "Don't fall into a Dream World. The vacation's over, Mr. Frodo."

"Not to me, Sam," Frodo said, facing him. He looked at the fireplace, determined. "I have to go back. I have to see everyone again." He made his way into his study, hoping to find something important, something that could pull him out of his misery.

At last! He found a letter addressed to him from Mickey Mouse! He could go back to Walt Disney World Resort! He turned to Sam, who knew what he wanted to do.

"Go. You deserve to be happy, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, kindly.

Frodo hugged him, grateful to have his friend, when he needed him.

"Thank you, Sam. I'll be back!" Frodo said, heading towards the front green door and placing his new golden ticket into the slot. He opened the front door, found his way into the parks, greeting his new and old friends. He smiled, giggling as Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse hugged him. "It's so good to be back."

*.*.*

With that concludes my Sights at Walt Disney World Resort fanfiction series. :')

I'd like to thank the following people for favoriting, following, and reviewing this fanfic: TrimusicaDrag00n90 and aishathrayariyaz. Also, thanks everyone for reading this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

As I probably mentioned in my previous fanfics for this fanfiction series, this series as a whole felt like a vacation to me. In a way, I'm glad this series ended happily and it took me almost a year to write this fanfic. It was a good journey.

I'll see everyone in another story or series. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
